Many organizations and enterprises use forms as part of their business processes. Various methods and systems are known in the art for automatically processing forms. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,228,100 describes a system for accepting input data to a form display. The system scans an image of a form document using a scanner and produces a form image. A processor recognizes character and line patterns in the form image and produces physical and logical structure data of the document. The processor automatically produces a program for inputting data to the form display, based on the logical structure data. The system includes a screen for presenting a form display defined by the physical structure data, a data input apparatus and a printer for producing a printout document based on the form display filled with the data.